The present applicant has proposed a card issuing device equipped with a card storage in which a plurality of cards are stacked up, a card processing section into which the cards extracted from the card storage are transported and in which magnetic information recorded on the cards is read, and a card extracting mechanism which extracts the cards stored in the card storage toward the card processing section (see Patent Reference 1, for example).
In the card issuing device disclosed in Patent reference 1, the card extracting mechanism is equipped with a card-transporting mechanism arranged on the bottom face side of the card storage, an extracting roller arranged outside the card storage, a pad roller urged toward the extracting roller, a motor which drives the card-transporting mechanism and the extracting roller, and a transmitting mechanism which transmits the driving force of the motor to the card-transporting mechanism and the extracting roller.
The card-transporting mechanism is equipped with an extracting tab which engages with the rear edge of a card at the bottom among a plurality of the cards stored in the card storage to extract the cards one by one, a chain to which the extracting tab is fixed, and a pair of sprockets over which the chain is looped. The transmitting mechanism is equipped with a driven pulley which is fixed to the rotation shaft of one of a pair of the above-described sprockets to transmit the driving force to the sprocket, another driven pulley which is fixed to the rotation shaft of the extracting roller to transmit the driving force to the extracting roller, a driving pulley fixed to the output shaft of the motor and a belt looped around these driven pulleys and driving pulley. In this card extracting device, the diameter of the driven pulley which transmits the power to the extracting roller is smaller than the diameter of the driven pulley which transmits the power to the sprockets so that the card-transporting speed of the extracting roller is faster than the card-transporting speed of the extracting tab.
In this card issuing device, when the extracting tab positioned in a predetermined stand-by position moves along the rotation of the motor, a card at the bottom in the card storage is extracted by the extracting tab. When the front end of the card extracted from the card storage by the extracting tab reaches the extracting roller, this card is further forwarded to the card processing section by the extracting roller and the pad roller. When the rear edge of the card escapes between the extracting roller and the pad roller, part of the card is exposed at the card discharge opening; then, the extraction of the card by the card extracting mechanism is completed. When the extraction of the card is completed, the card issuing device is tuned into a state waiting for a user to grasp the front end side of the card and pull it out from the card issuing device.